


Drip Dry

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Gen, I'm full of feels, Seeking Shelter, challenge 122, fluffy boys are fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Shelter can be physical, mental, and emotional.





	Drip Dry

**Author's Note:**

> For drabble_zone on dreamwidth  
> Challenge #122: Seeking Shelter  
> Double drabble

Shelter, Law had learned, was a lot of things. A bit of ruined shed. A barn nobody was looking in. 

A pirates den he walked into. 

They were all shelters, protecting from the rain and cold. Sometimes, they weren’t the best place to find protection, but it was something more than just letting rain or snow fall on his head.

Though, now, Law realized he had probably found the warmest of the lot. 

Corazon had found them a nook, it wasn’t much, but there wasn’t a lot of options here. 

But Corazon had stuck him into the most sheltered spot, making sure that heavy coat of thick feathers was wrapped fully around Law. Wasn’t really all that dry.

Law was warm, though. The warmest he had really felt in a long time. He was tucked against the large man’s side, Corazon leaning so that he blocked most of the rain off Law. Blond hair was dripping rainwater, but the man just smiled at Law when Law looked up at him. 

“Next island has hot springs,” promised Corazon. “I’ll rent out a whole one, just so we can soak until we’re warm.”

Law just cuddled against the man, his chest warm.


End file.
